


Worth Having

by hernameisgeorge



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Episode: s02e06 Iron Sisters, I wrote this in an hour, M/M, alec has a lot of issues but 17000 isnt one of them
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-13
Updated: 2017-02-13
Packaged: 2018-09-23 23:11:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9686339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hernameisgeorge/pseuds/hernameisgeorge
Summary: "I don't push someone away just because they're a hard choice."





	

**Author's Note:**

> T-minus twenty-three hours until alec "wild as hell" lightwood pushes magnus babe up against a wall while unbuttoning his shirt, so i went and shat this out. It's super short and mostly unedited, but I haven't posted anything in almost a year, give me a break.
> 
> That said, i haven't posted anything in almost a year. Sorry if this is a little ???

"Look, I- I should go." He turns and walks away.

It would be easy to keep walking. To let too different overpower the fluttery feeling in his stomach when they played pool. Or how quickly it turned into desire.

Leaving Magnus's loft would be easy. But Alec has never been very good at easy.

_"I don't push someone away just because they're a hard choice."_

Yet here he is, walking away from Magnus the second things get tough.

Nothing in his life has ever been easy. Everything was a struggle, from the day he first picked up a bow to the day he stepped away from Lydia and duty and towards the very man he's walking away from now.

He stops walking. Takes a deep breath and turns back around.

"Look, I don't care how many people you've been with."

And he doesn't. If he did, he wouldn't have told Magnus that it was okay if he rounded down. (There's a brief moment of panic where he wonders just how much he rounded down, but he pushes the thought away.)

"I don't care how many people you haven't been with," Magnus says.

Suddenly it's the simplest thing in the world to forget about too different and step into Magnus's space.

This, he thinks as he kisses him. This is what easy feels like.

**Author's Note:**

> "Nothing in the world is worth having or worth doing unless it means effort, pain, difficulty... I have never in my life envied a human being who led an easy life. I have envied a great many people who led difficult lives and led them well." -Theodore Roosevelt
> 
> Present tense is still weird, but it felt right.
> 
> Come hang out on [tumblr](http://crispymotherwerewolf.tumblr.com) and maybe throw some prompts at me or something, idk.


End file.
